Bolo de Chocolate
by Tilim
Summary: Quer saber? Pro inferno com o meu perfeito autocontrole. Sei que é proibido e pecaminoso, mas vou deixar para me importar com isso depois.


**BOLO DE CHOCOLATE**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Os pequenos e rápidos passos de Hanabi podiam ser ouvidos por toda a Mansão Principal, o lugar estava quase deserto, subtraindo os empregados que faziam à limpeza habitual.

Eu e Hinata-sama terminávamos de tomar o café da manhã. Sem missões e coisas para resolver no Clã, iríamos apenas treinar.

Ou era isso que eu achava até Hanabi entrar na cozinha e acabar com minhas esperanças.

- Hinata-nee-chan – ela disse toda animada, nem se sentando para o café.

- Sim, Hanabi?

- Acordei com muita vontade de comer bolo. Vamos fazer um?

- Um b-bolo? – Hinata olhou para mim, mas eu nunca iria negar nada a ela, ainda mais que Hanabi tinha um terrível gênio teimoso – Claro, vamos.

Hanabi correu toda animada para a cozinha, já começando a pegar os ingredientes nos armários e na geladeira. Hinata-sama levantou-se e eu a imitei pronto para ir treinar. Sozinho, infelizmente.

- Neji-nii-san, aonde vai?

- Vou treinar um pouco, Hinata-sama, não quero atrapalhá-las.

- Não, nii-san – ela deu alguns passos e pegou minha mão – Venha... Venha fazer o bolo conosco.

- Mas eu não sei fazer bolo, Hinata-sama – eu tentei protestar, mas não consegui convencer nem a ela e nem a minha mente de que não queria ir. Afinal, eu _queria_ ir.

- Ótimo, assim pode aprender – ela sorriu pra mim e eu cai de quatro por aquele sorriso, naquele estado ela poderia me pedir para ferver meus pés em água quente que eu o faria.

- T-tudo bem – Hyuuga Neji? _Você_ está gaguejando?

Impressionante, minha consciência está abismada comigo. Eu estou abismado comigo.

Tudo por causa de um sorriso e por ela ainda não ter largado minha mão.

Tenho que começar a tomar mais cuidado, pois se um mero sorriso já me faz agir como um idiota, alguma atitude mais próxima e intima pode fazer-me perder o perfeito controle que tenho dos meus hormônios.

Mas sabe qual é o pior problema? Eu _quero _ perder o controle deles quando estou com Hinata-sama.

Entramos na cozinha e um avental azul escuro tapou minha visão, quando consegui me livrar dele, Hinata já vestia o amarelo com flores vermelhas estampadas no dela e ia em direção da irmã.

Estávamos com as roupas de treino, calças e camisetas pretas. O verão estava muito mais quente que o habitual aquele ano.

Será que Hinata-sama não gostaria de ir nadar comigo, mais tarde? NÃO! PARE COM ESSES PENSAMENTOS PECAMINOSOS, NEJI!

- Você quer um bolo de quê, Hanabi? – Hinata tirou um grosso livro de culinário de uma das gavetas.

Eu conheço aquele livro, Hinata é muito apegada a ele. Pertenceu a sua mãe.

- Chocolate, é o melhor.

- C-certo – ela folheou rapidamente aquele manual e achou a receita, colocando-a no suporte de madeira que ficava perto do fogão.

- Do que vamos precisar? – Hanabi estava animada, apesar de já ter pegado quase todos os ingredientes e colocado sobre o balcão do centro da cozinha, abria mais portas.

Quando Hinata debruçou-se um pouco para olhar o livro, eu não resisti em me ajeitar melhor perto da janela, de onde tinha uma melhor visão dela.

Não importa como, Hinata-sama sempre foi linda, desde a primeira vez que a vi, há muito tempo, é linda e sempre será linda. Até quando está um pouco descabelada e com a face avermelhada de cansaço depois dos treinos ou quando está trancada no quarto, abraçada a mim, chorando as mágoas pelo que o pai a faz passar.

Talvez seja cruel, mas quando Hiashi-sama resolve descontar as frustrações diárias em Hinata é a melhor parte do dia, assim ela pode passar a noite, mesmo inocentemente, nos meus braços.

- Farinha, ovos, chocolate em pó, fermento – Hanabi apontava os ingredientes enquanto repetia para a irmã a listagem, aparentemente não queria que o bolo saísse errado por causa de um ingrediente esquecido.

Apoiei meu braço sobre o beiral da janela e fiquei observando as duas irmãs, tão parecidas e tão diferentes, como sempre foi e sempre será.

Todos do Clã duvidou da capacidade da primogênita para governar, sempre confiaram mais em Hanabi, mas as coisas mudaram extremamente, apesar de Hinata-sama ainda ter seus delicados atos e tomar as decisões com muito cuidado, sempre pensando no melhor para o Clã, para _todo _o Clã.

Hiashi-sama não largara o ar severo para com ela, mas isso não importava, ele dera o braço ao torcer depois de um ano com Hinata na liderança.

E as coisas estavam tão tranqüilas que podíamos ficar ali, matando o tempo enquanto fazíamos bolo.

- N-neji-nii-san? – prontamente olhei para Hinata que sorria para mim. Estávamos prontos para começar a preparar o bolo.

- Sim?

- Pegue uma xícara no armário atrás de você... Por favor – peguei a xícara e entreguei a Hanabi que, toda animada, colocou o chocolate em pó dentro e depois despejou numa travessa maior, fez o mesmo procedimento com a farinha.

- Tem que colocar uma xícara e meia de leite, também, H-hanabi – disse Hinata observando o livro, seriamente.

- Tudo bem – a menor obedeceu.

Estava difícil reconhecer Hanabi. Onde estava àquela ninja de espírito e tão séria? Parecia uma garotinha de cinco anos e não a quase mulher de quinze anos que tinha agora.

- Nee-chan será que não te um pouco de cobertura? – pediu a menor – Eu quero escrever meu nome e de Neji com coraçõezinhos em cima.

Fechei meus olhos e soltei um leve suspiro. Hanabi também não parecia uma ninja quando se referia a nós daquela maneira, sendo que nem existia um nós.

Hinata sabia do meu desgosto, mas sorriu.

- Claro, Hanabi.

Hinata-sama, será que não percebe? Não é com Hanabi que quero ficar, por favor, leia isso nos meus olhos: Eu quero você!

- Oba! – Hanabi terminou de colocar o açúcar, o leite e os ovos, mas a tampa do fermento não queria ceder – Mas que droga, abra!

- Cuidado... Hanabi – Hinata se aproximou, a moreninha já estava com as bochechas levemente rosadas por fazer força.

- Deixe que eu abra, Hanabi-sama – ofereci.

- Não, eu consigo.

Ao termino da frase a tampa cedeu e espirrou fermento pela cozinha toda, inclusive dentro da vasilha e em nós três.

- Desculpe, nee-chan, Neji-kun – pediu ela colocando o pote, agora vazio, de fermento no balcão e pegando a vasilha, mexendo um pouco a mistura.

- Tudo bem, não... Não foi sua culpa – Hinata-sama sorria, mas eu não conseguia distinguir onde estava a graça.

Estávamos na cozinha, fazendo bolo quando deveríamos estar treinando e agora totalmente sujos de fermento, assim como a própria cozinha. Estupendamente engraçado.

Meus olhos se encontraram com os de Hinata e ela pareceu segurar uma gargalhada com todas as suas forças.

Uma quentura me invadiu o peito e meu estômago se enroscou nas minhas tripas ao tentar um salto dentro de mim.

- Dê-me aqui, vamos usar a batedeira.

- Posso bater?

- Pode.

Hinata ajeitou as coisas para a irmã sobre o balcão, ainda sorrindo, e deu a batedeira na mão dela, que se posicionou.

Eu não estou bem certo que será uma boa idéia.

- Lá vai!

E não é que eu estava certo!

Na primeira volta da espátula da batedeira, ligada numa rotação em velocidade muito alta, lá se vai a mistura juntar-se com o fermento esparramado pelo chão.

Não pude desviar a tempo, nem fazer Hinata- sama se abaixar, por estar ao meu lado. Hanabi, de certo, foi a mais atingida.

- Desligue – pediu Hinata com as mãos estendidas e chocolate pelo rosto e cabelo.

- Opa! – disse Hanabi ao ver o nosso estado e o de si mesma.

A Hyuuga mais velha sorriu para a irmã caçula, reconfortando-a. Cochichou algo em seu ouvido, ela olhou discretamente para mim e começou a gargalhar. Até imagino o que seja.

- E agora, nee-chan, acabou a massa – o tom que a menor usou lembrou muito uma criança a beira de lágrimas.

- Não, ainda sobrou um pouco – analisou Hinata olhando para a vasilha – Dá pra... Pra fazer um bolo pequeno.

- Que bom! – Hanabi sorriu.

- Vá tomar um banho, eu c-colocarei o bolo no forno – ela pegou uma assadeira já untada e colocou numa parte limpa do balcão – Depois vo-você pode infeitar... Como quiser.

- Certo – ela desamarrou rapidamente seu avental e jogou sobre um banco alto enquanto corria escada acima.

Observei enquanto Hinata-sama colocava o restante da massa em uma assadeira em formato de coração escolhido pela irmã e levava ao forno.

Eu ainda podia sentir o chocolate da massa na minha face, mas não quis limpá-lo.

Aproximei-me assim que ela se virou, agora tínhamos que limpar aquela bagunça toda.

- Nii-san – ela chamou e eu levantei os olhos para encará-la. Com as bochechas rosadas mais que o normal e um pequeno sorriso, ela estendeu a mão para próximo do meu rosto.

Não recuei esperando o toque.

Podia ver o quanto ela tremia, mas sua mão tinha uma direção decidida. Aproximou-se do meu nariz e senti seu dedo passando por cima dele, para depois de afastar recoberto com uma camada de chocolate e levá-lo a boca.

Lembra o controle sobre os meus hormônios? Bem, agora eles estão por um fio e não posso dizer que estou, exatamente, tentando impedir qualquer coisa.

Especialmente depois de ver aquele pouco de chocolate restando em seu rosado lábio inferior, chamando-me.

Quer saber? Pro inferno com o meu perfeito autocontrole. Sei que é proibido e pecaminoso, mas vou deixar para me importar com isso depois.

Puxei-a pela cintura até colar seu corpo no meu e a beijei, primeiro mordiscando-lhe o lábio inferior para sentir o sabor daquele pedacinho de chocolate. Não recebi resistência como resposta e aprofundei o beijo. A quentura do meu interior se fez presente e Hinata-sama de um passo para trás, mas deve ter escorregado em algo, pois senti seu preso me puxando para baixo e, com as pernas amolecidas como estavam naquele momento, fui com ela para o piso da cozinha.

Ela sorriu, com os lábios ainda colados nos meus, e continuamos a nos beijar. Sem resistência, sem pecado, sem remorso. Só aproveitando o sabor daquele chocolate, quando a campainha do forno apitou anunciando que o bolo estava pronto.

Nem sinal de que um dos dois iria tirar aquele bolo do forno, mas fomos interrompidos por outro barulho. Passos vindos do corredor, os reconhecíveis passos de Hanabi.

Rapidamente nos sentamos e, enquanto Hinata-sama pegava um pano, eu pegava um conjunto de vassourinha e pá que tínhamos disponibilizado ali por perto para começar a limpeza.

- Hinata-nee-chan, o bolo vai queimar – Hanabi se desesperou aproximando-se do forno e vendo que ele continuava a apitar. Calçou as luvas e tirou a assadeira de lá – Foi quase!

- D-desculpe, Hanabi – Hinata se levantou, mas eu continuei abaixado, limpando a cozinha. Eu podia ver claramente o quão corada a mais velha se encontrava e um sorriso convencido se formou nos meus lábios sabendo que aquele rubor era por efeito meu – E-eu me... Distrai um pouco.

- Tudo bem – ela colocou o bolo no balcão após Hinata passar pano por ele e retirou a bisnaga de cobertura de baunilha de dentro da geladeira.

Enfeitou toda a borda com uma fina camada de cobertura e quando ira começar as letras, uma criada com a marca da maldição da Família Secundária apareceu na porta fazendo uma reverência.

- Hanabi-sama, seus companheiros de Time estão esperando-lhe, dizem terem uma missão de última hora.

- Ah! Mas que droga! – disse entregando a cobertura a sua irmã e se dirigindo a porta, a criada já havia se retirado – Termina pra mim, nee-chan?

- C-claro – e Hanabi sumiu pelos corredores.

Eu retornei, entrando pela porta dos fundos, tinha ido levar o lixo que recolhera na pá, composto principalmente de massa de bolo e fermento.

Hinata terminava de colocar o "H", referente ao nome de sua irmã, com a cobertura, sobre o bolo.

- Está pronto – ela colocou o bolo sobre a pia, ao lado do suporte de madeira contendo o livro de receitas de sua falecida mãe.

O bolo, mesmo pequeno, tinha ficado muito bonito, decorado com baunilha e as letras "N + H" no centro.

Ao chegar, Hanabi comeria o bolo, junto comigo e com Hinata-sama, imaginando que ali continha sua inicial mais a minha, mas eu tenho certeza que eu e Hinata faremos diferente.

Vamos comer aquele bolo como um inicio. De quê exatamente não sabemos e, sinceramente, duvido que queiramos saber, só queremos mesmo é deixar acontecer. Imaginaremos que aquelas iniciais são referentes à "Neji + Hinata".

Hinata olhou mais uma vez para o bolo e para a receita e depois para mim, abrindo um largo sorriso ao mesmo tempo em que suas bochechas pálidas e ainda meio sujas, ruborizaram.

- N-neji-nii-san – ela não conseguia largar o sufixo – Sabe como... Como se c-chama esse bolo?

- Como, Hinata-sama?

- Beijo Doce.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**FIM!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá! o/**

**Gente, desculpa essa fic muito tosca, nem eu gostei dela, fiquei pensando muito antes de postá-la. Por favor, me digam o que acharam, sinceramente. Eu agradeceria infinitamente.**

**Agradeço quem teve paciência e cedeu um pouco de tempo para lê-la.**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos!**


End file.
